Nicole the next big thing?
by Lofe
Summary: Brock Lesners soon to be wife has joined the WWE as Brocks assisant...will he let her? what about the baby? and what about the other wrestlers? first fic please be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Nicole was standing in the kitchen..something was up. She could hear Mya- lynn playing behind her in the high chair.she was cooing and having a good old time. But she felt this weird since.did she dare to turn around? She smiled at her self.and she whipped around quick and she slammed her face in to a huge figure.she looked up.  
"BROCK!" she screamed. He smiled and she hugged him. He always felt better when she hugged him. Brock looked down at is small fiancé.then he leaned over and she got on her tippy toes and they kissed.  
"Oh do you know how long I have wanted that kiss??" she asked him. He looked into Nicole's eyes..she wanted to tremble when she saw his sky blue eyes and his sweet baby face.  
"I have wanted to kiss you since the day I left you here with my baby girl" and he whipped around and he saw his little baby girl. She was so tiny in his big hands.  
"Hey baby! Oh come here Mya.." He looked at her.she was looking more and more like him. He smiled. Nicole looked at them . She closed her eyes for a moment and she and she could see Mya when she is older.becoming like her father.a wrestler.she opened them quick. Brock smiled at her.  
"Aint she so quite? Man you miss daddy don't you?! I know I am never here!" and he kissed her.  
"Well I think its time for the next little pains nap now."  
"What do you mean 'the next little pain?' She is one she is my kid!" he laughed and he walked her to the other room and he laid her down for a nap.he watched her kick and squwarm and coo and everything. He still couldn't believe that he was a father..a father! He left her and he walked back in to the kitchen. Nicole handed him a cold beer.  
"Thanks baby.you know something?" she looked up to him. She smirked and she leaned ageist the fridge.  
"OH I dunno.something like 'I cant believe that I am a father? I know Brock.you think its not right because you are this huge and people don't believe that someone you size is capable of having a kid and have a wife with your attitude.I can handle you! That's why I said yes when you proposed to me." She came up to him and she smiled. "Brock.I love you ok? And so don't Mya Lynn. We all do. You have a great job that you love doing. Remember all those times at college I would come and see you?" Brock stood there and thought. He took another sip of beer.  
"Yeah I remember.you always cheered me on babe. Hehe yeah..those were the good old days hun? People were always afraid of me.all but you." He looked at her. She was so beautiful. And she loved him so much.  
"Brock.what is there to be afraid of. What ever I don't care I am just glad that you are home!"  
"Oh yeah..glad to be home" ************************************************************************ Brock loved being home. He got to do every thing he wanted. He got to hunt with some of his old buddies and go fishing. He went to his parents house and help out around the farm for a while. He was walking back from the barn when he walked by the shed, that shed was the place he worked out. He stepped and a bunch of memories whooshed in. He remembered weight lifting to be stronger then all the other kids and then all the things they would call him.Baby Face and Brockolie and a bunch of other names that he hated. He shook his head. He was a monster now and nothing was going to stop him. He entered the WWE with a bad name and people hated him because of Paul Haymen.and once he ditched him.wow he had so many fans! He when he firsts started out he didn't care about the fans, he was there to do what he loved most. Winning and defeating his opponent. When he was driving home that night he couldn't wait till he got married. Then it would be all dune. Then he could have a real family. His older brothers were married and his little Sister was in his college.he hoped that she was ok. He pulled in the drive way and he shut his car door. There on the door step was a waiting Nicole.  
"Hey Nikki.just got back from the farm.what a day." He came up over the door step and he kissed her on the check. She seemed to have this look upon her face that she didn't like to much. Brock walked in the house totally oblivious to her face and just got himself a beer and he laid down on the couch. His long legs stuck out at the end and he turned on the TV. Nicole stood there; she couldn't believe that he didn't see her face. Brock seemed to have a good time watching Stripparella when Nicole walked in his view.  
"Hey Nikki your blocking the view here." Then he looked up at her face. "Oh no, what's wrong what happened to day?" he asked he sat up now. She looked down at him.  
"I don't know how you are going to take this Brock." Brocks heart sank into his stomach, was she going to break up with him? She took a seat down next to him. "Brock.I lost my job today." Brock stopped and he looked out into space. She lost her job.That was the best news ever.oh wait, he thought, maybe that aint the best thing.  
"OH no sweetie how did that happen?" He held her hand now.  
"I don't know. I think of paycheck shortages. They laid me off because I had the best pay and a bunch of others to. I don't know I just want to bring home money."  
"No, no, no, hunnie I bring home the money, look what I do, I make enough for all of us to live in. You can be a stay at home mom with Mya."  
"NO Brock I don't want to do that I like to work." And she got up and she went upstairs and she shut the bed room door. Brock was left to ponder and he didn't know what to do.should he go up and talk to her or what?  
Later that night when he was going to bed he saw Nicole in bed with the light on looking all happy. Something happened.  
"Did you get your job back?" he asked her.  
"Nope." She said and she giggled.  
"On then what?" Brock took off his shirt and his pants. Nicole was giggling and he shut out his light and he crawled into bed. Brock laid back to from her.  
"So are you gonna tell me why you are so happy?" he said his eyes were closed. She came up and she laid next to him. Nicole put her arm around his huge shoulder.  
"Mmmmmm, I work for you as your beautiful assistant at ring side."  
  
What is Brock to do? Is he gonna let Nicole, his love, his life work at the WWE? Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	2. oh boy

I should have said this at the begging but I didn't cause I am stupid.I don't own Brock, Mya or Nicole or any one else in the WWE.but some things are made up!!  
  
Brock sat up and turned on his light.  
"You what? NO NO NO! You are not going working at the WWE for me at all! You don't have any experience wrestling what so ever?" Brock was flipping out, Nicole was afraid that he was going waked up Mya..  
"Brock, hun, stop.STOP! Just listen to me ok? I talked to Stephanie and I told her that I lost my job, and she asked me about if I had a nice body and that she was looking for a new Diva and she asked me what if I wanted to do that and that I could be with you all the time. And that I would be safe." She gave him a sad look. Brock couldn't stand that look.but this was his love.why would she do this? She was to beautiful to get hurt by any other Diva's..He wouldn't let it happen.  
"NO, you are not doing this you are going to get hurt and I cant see you get hurt."  
"Oh what you don't think that I can handle a women in the ring?" She had a crossed face on.  
"Look, Nikki, I love you to much for you to get hurt.remember I told you that I make enough money to make us happy. What's wrong with staying home with Mya?" Nicole leaned over and she kissed him lightly. She didn't know what to say.  
"Brock, back in college you told me that wrestling was your life and that hurting people was what you wanted to do. You are doing it to me now and you don't know it. Please let me do this. And don't you think I don't know how to fight, cause I watched you and I have been going to the gym and working out when I had the change."  
"I thought that you were a little more muscular.I just don't want you to get hurt.and I still don't want you to get hurt. I am so agents this right now hun.we are not even married yet.could you do it till we get married?" Nicole thought for a moment.  
"No I am not. Brock you know that I love to work and be on the job. I want to do this. It sounds fun. I am going with you.if you like it or not." She shut her light out and she rolled over away from him. Brock took in the words that he was hurting her right now. He didn't want to hurt her at all. He sighed. He knew that she was going to do this if he wanted her to or not. He was not going to win this one..  
"What about Mya?" he asked her. She rolled over on her back and she looked up at him.  
"She can stay with my parents, they would love to see her.oh Brock.I love you.thank you." And he bent down and he kissed her, she put her arms around her.Brock smiled..He broke the little kiss and he shut out the light and there was darkness.  
"Hello Brock!" ************************************************************************ The next morning Brock awoke with the sun in his face.great sex.maybe that would change her mind. He was about to lean over and kiss her but he found that she was gone. He looked around the room.she must have been up for a while because her cloths were every where. Her suit case was packed and her make up case as well. Guess she was going..unfortunately. Why? Why was he letting her go again? He thought. He shook his head. He got up and he stood to his full height of 6'4. He walked to his suit case that he didn't want to unpack and he got out his shorts and his new tank top. He opened the door and he was walking down the hall way. Then he hard a cooing sound from a door.he crept over and he opened the door. There little Mya Lynn was sitting there in her crib.  
"Hey baby!" he smiled and he walked over and he picked her up. She giggled and she patted his face with her little fingers. He carried her out and down stairs and there in the kitchen as always was Nicole making breakfast. She turned around and there they were.  
" Hey you two are up! your just like your daddy.lets hope it changes."  
"Hey.good morning to you to." He kissed her on the cheek. "I see that you are already packed and ready to go. What about your parents?" He sat Mya in her high chair for now.  
"They are on their way. We have to leave tomorrow morning." She set the table and she sat down for a moment to drink some coffee.  
"Wow, hey how did you know that?" he asked her.  
"Because Stephanie called me in and she told me that's why. Man she sounds so nice but some times she can be a real royal bitch." Brock took a seat and he looked at his wife. He really couldn't see her fighting in the ring at all. But she did have an attitude when she was pissed. Nicole got up and she got the bacon and eggs ready and she placed some on Brocks plate and hers. She sat down and she smiled.  
"What? Eat." And she dug in. Brock shrugged his shoulders and he took some time and he ate his breakfast. When Nicole was dune she fed Mya. It was a messy job and Brock laughed and it was so funny. He got up and he told Nicole that he was going to the gym with his brother Mike. He kissed his girls good bye, and he hopped in his car and he dialed his brothers phone number.  
"Hey yeah Mike..yeah.hey I was wondering if you wanted to met me at the gym.yeah.ok. Yeah I am in my car now. That's great, see you there." and he placed his cell phone in the back seat. He needed to talk to some one about this whole thing. and he thought that his brother Mike would be the best. He pulled in at the gym and he walked in. He paid and he entered the gym. He took a seat at the bench press.5 minutes later his brother walked in. he was about 5'11 and muscular but not like him. Brock got up and he hugged his brother.  
"Hey Brock.so lets get some muscles pumping!" Brock agreed and they did lots of things. They did the bench press, and they did their leg strengths and they were at the punching bag. But it wasn't until they were on the tread mill that Brock bought up the subject.  
"Hey you know that Nicole lost her job." He breathed.  
"Oh I am sorry to say that." Mike looked off. "Has she looked at any thing else?"  
"Yeah actually."  
"What?"  
"She is working with me at the WWE." Mike stopped jogging and he let the machine pull him off.  
"What?!" he said.  
"Yeah.that's what I said to." Brock stopped both machines and he walked over to Mile. "I still don't want her to it either. She is gonna be like a Diva that don't wrestle.she is just gonna be at my side at ring side." Mike had this dumb look on his face.  
"This is just crazy! She don't seem like the type to do it. I mean she was always at your matching in college and all..but this.wow!" So Brock wasn't the only one who didn't like the idea of her doing this.  
"Well I have been here for a few hours.I better go before Nikki tries to kill me." Mike laughed and Brock left. He drove home. When he got there Nicole's parents were already there. He walked in but he didn't want to be noticed. He tried to be as quiet as possible but the baby squealed when she saw daddy.  
"Brock there you are!" said her mother. She came over and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Carroll." He said.  
"Brock." her father said with a stern voice. He smiled at Brock he stuck out his hand.  
"Hello Dave." He smiled. Nicole held Mya. "There's my baby girl." Nicole passed him to her.  
"Brock my Parents are going to stay for dinner then they are going with Mya." She smiled.  
"OH!" he said.  
"Oh yes so you better be with her as long as you can boy." Dave said. He nodded his head. This was going to be a long night... ************************************************************************ Brock wanted to die when Nicole told her parents the real reason why she needed them to take Mya. They were so happy that Brock wanted to run out the door and not come back.well until they left of course. When he watched his little girl go out that door and into that car.he felt as if something died.was she going to be alright with them? He wondered. That night when he went to bed he sighed and before he shut the light out Nicole came to bed.she kissed him on the ear.then on his huge neck then when he turned on the lips.  
"Ummm.what was that for?" he asked.  
"For you letting me have a shot at something that is so cool. Thank you." She said.  
"If I say your welcome do I get another kiss?" he asked. She gave him a funny smile.  
"If you say 'your welcome' you just get more then a kiss hunnie." Brock's eyes were wide.  
"YOUR WELCOME YOUR WELCOME YOUR WELCOME!!!!" and the lights were out and that was that.  
  
So...can you really believe that Brock let her? Neither can I but hey its my story..more chapters later! Review thanks! 


	3. understand things sort of

Chapter 3: Understanding things.sort of..  
  
When the morning that Brock was to be due back at Smackdown! Nicole was already up and she was ready to roll..Brock still had this sick feeling that something was not right about this. But.she wanted to do it and he had to let her. He made sure that his things were packed.but Nicole got the best of him because she neatly repacked his things and she rolled up his socks in balls to make more room. He smiled. He got dressed and he grabbed his bags and he took off down the hall way. He came down the stairs. There he saw that Nicole had already put her things by the door. And so did Brock. He walked into the living room and there was Nicole sipping coffee, and looking all wired. She whipped around and looked at Brock.  
"Morning hunnie." Her cup was shaking badly. Brock rushed over and he gripped her cup. She sighed.  
"Ahhh..sweetie.are you sure you can handle this?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, yeah yeah.I think I can.once we get on the plane and get to.." She lost her thought.  
"Montreal.."  
"Yeah Montreal, I will be set and then you can wrestle and do your think and I sill be there." Brock hung his head. This was going to be a long trip to Montreal. ************************************************************************ On the plane Nicole's heart was pounding and she couldn't think.she almost forgot that Brock was right next to her. She gripped the seat. Brock saw this and he placed his hand on hers.  
"Hey.chill ok?" he said. Then there were some screaming girls behind him asking for his autograph. Nicole smiled at the girls that loved her fiancé..but not as much as her..hey this was her fist look as a so called new Diva! She thought. When the fans died down Nicole short of calmed down. She missed Mya lots and she didn't know what to do.  
"Brock.." She said after several hours on the plane.  
"Yeah." he said his eyes were closed..  
"What do the Diva's do..when they enter the ring with a man?" she asked. Brock opened his eyes and he looked at the seat a head. He sighed..  
"Nicole.I thought that you watched SmackDown!....don't worry about it, you will do fine..you will look beautiful and I don't need to worry about this." He slammed his head ageist the seat and closed his eyes. Nicole thought. They all seemed so think highly of themselves when they went out. But how could she get the confidence to do so? She hoped so.She wanted this job more then ever..but she was afraid.she was not going to back out on it now.not now, not ever! She looked over at Brock. What an angel asleep.she wanted to kiss him on the lips but she didn't dear to. Brock sat there.thinking, and wondering how he was going to handle the Nicole out at ring side..he didn't like partners, and not a woman! Bit this woman.his girl friend. He didn't want to worry about her because it was going to be heard on concentrating on his appoint and Nicole. He didn't need this.but he loved her just the same.And this was hurting his brain so much that he couldn't sleep. He could hear Nicole breath. He wanted to huge her and tell her to get on another plane and go back home. But his heart wouldn't let him.even with his anger he couldn't do it. Guess he was never going to like the thought of Nicole being there with him. Then his mind became fuzzy.and then there was blackness.. ************************************************************************ What a mess getting in to a hotel! Brock nearly lost it when he couldn't find a parking space then the young clerk couldn't stop flipping out and when they finally got to their room, room service kept coming in and out. Then it was quiet.and they could rest.  
"Tomorrow we check out the coliseum." He flopped on the bed. Nicole sat in a chair and she was drinking the camphene. He looked at her.  
"You know something?" he asked her. She turned around and looked at him.  
"Yeah?" Brock smiled.  
"I would be calling you now, to tell you that I am checked in." She smiled.  
"That always made me feel better.." She took a sip.  
"Yeah! And speaking of phones!" Brock said as his cell phone rang in his hands. "Hello?...oh hey Kurt.yeah, good good...ummm.yeah I am at the hotel. Oh that's great..oh Kurt, tomorrow you are going to meet some one special..no, no, no you have to wait.and don't even think about coming over here!...hahahah..ok check yeah later.bye." He shook his head.  
"I take it that you and Kurt are still friends even though he might just be using you to understand your weakness." Nicole said. Brock got off the bed and he came towards her.  
"Hey, I know what I am doing, and he better know what he is doing.remember I was the one that broke his neck..but I felt really bad about it.and so then I realized that seeing him there in the hospital, it gave us time to know each other." Nicole knew the whole story. She could since that something was up.  
"Brock, I know that this is different for me to be at ring side rather on the other side of the gate..I know this is new and scary for both of us..but, would you relax for me?" Brock stopped and had to think about what she said.could he?  
"OK.I will try..it aint gonna be easy that's for sure!" she kissed him.  
"Thank you hunnie..I needed that from you." And he watched her walk off into the bath room and take a shower. Brock picked up the camphene bottle.  
"Please let this work tomorrow!" and he started to swig the whole bottle down the hatch!  
  
So, wonder what Kurt is thinking.what will happen when Nicole gets there and meets some of the wrestlers? Will they like her? Wanna kill her? Or what? Stay tuned! 


	4. The welcome wagon!

Chapter 4: The welcome wagon!  
  
The next morning Nicole's stomach was in knots! Brock was getting ready in the bathroom and they would be on their way. Nicole kept pacing the floor…was she having second thoughts?? NO….she wanted this job and she is taking it. She was brave….she hoped. Then Brock came out of the bathroom…  
"You ready?" he asked her. Nicole nodded her head. She got up and Brock looked at her. She was in a way…shacking. Brock stuck out his hand. Nicole looked at the massive hand…and she took it.  
"Don't worry…you will be ok…and besides this is just the routine look around…you don't have any thing to worry about. Trust me." She knew she could trust his words. And out the door they went. They walked down stairs and they head to their rental car. Nicole's heart is pounding like crazy! She didn't know what to do. She sighed and she just let Brock do all the driving. They went down the road listing to Metallic. His favorite rock group. He tapped the steering wheel. OK…she thought. Don't freak out…these are just people that Brock works with, they make money, they entertain people too, and you are going to the show girl. She thought to herself.  
"Hey what's the matter…your so quiet." Brock looked at her though his black sunglasses. She looked over at him. Nicole gave him a wake smile. "Don't worry the worst will be over here in a bit cause look….here we are!" he said as he laughed.  
"Brock! I hate it when you do that! You did it to me all the time when we went to the doctors!" she slapped his shoulder. Brock parked the car in the back. Nicole stepped out and there was this huge building. Brock looked at it too. He took off his glasses. Some of the other wrestlers were coming too. She saw Chris Benoit, and she saw Funki and some other people. Some waved at him, some of the divas looked at Nicole like she was a tramp or something. She looked at Brock. He smiled.  
"What? They seem to notice you!" they walked in there they met Stephanie…she smiled at Nicole.  
"Well Brock this is the beautiful Nicole you always talk about. Hello, it's great to finally meet you." She stuck out her hand. Nicole reached out and she grabbed it.  
"Yes, it's very nice to meet you to, glad to be here." Brock watched his wife shake hands with his boss. It was amazing that she came this far. They seemed to be in conversation, but Brock didn't hear a damn thing. He watched as she played with her blonde hair when she got nervous. Then she turned to him…..  
"Right Brock?" she asked…he snapped out of it…  
"Ahhhh….what am I agreeing to?" he said. Stephanie was laughing and so was Nicole.  
"Don't worry about it ok?" Stephanie said. "Now then, I will walk you two to your locker room, I got one all nice and conferrable for you, since this is your first night, and my father will be here…." She stopped…Brock didn't like the sound of this…. "To see you off." She smiled.  
"Thank you Stephanie." Nicole said. She looked around the room, before Stephanie left she walked back in….  
"Oh, and what are you going to wear?" Nicole took the question as a surprise.  
"Ahhhhh…..I really never thought about it….I might wear a tight white t-shirt and some short shorts." Brock smiled at that.  
"Ok…what ever, I just need to know, for some things, ok, well have fun, I will be leaving in like 5 minutes back to my hotel room, so if I don't see you guys, see yeah to night!" and she left. Nicole walked over and she shut the door. She sighed. Brock looked around the little room.  
"Its ok…so tell me…" he went on…Nicole looked at him,  
"What?"  
"Are you really going to wear a tight white t-shirt and those short shorts?" he asked. Nicole laughed. She walked over to him.  
"Just for you…of course I will." She kissed him. Then there was a knock at the door…  
"Who is it?" Brock said…  
"Hey its me Kurt! Stephanie told me this was your room….HOLY SHIT NICOLE!" Kurt said when he opened the door and looked in. Nicole got up and she finally got to meet the Olympic Hero…Kurt….  
"Hey Kurt, bout time we meet huh?" they hugged one another. Kurt looked at Brock…he was amazyed.  
"Wow, this is a shocker…what are you doing here?" Nicole smiled.  
"She works for the WWE now Kurt....she will be at ring side tonight with me." Kurt kept a hand on her waist. Brock keep looking…to make sure he wasn't going to do any thing.  
"Well this is awesome, welcome aboard!" Nicole smiled.  
"Thank you Kurt." Kurt let go and Brock grabbed Nicole into a hug…He smiled.  
"Well, I don't know about the matches to night though…but I think you fight A-Train." Brock didn't like A-Train for a lot of reasons. Nicole didn't like the fact of that thing either.  
"Ack! The way he looks I bet he smells!" They all laughed.  
"Oh yeah, he smells!" Brock said.  
"Well, I am outta here, see you later, bye Nicole, nice seeing you." And he saw himself out the door.  
"Right, this is going to be a long night." Brock said. Nicole looked at him.  
"Hey, this is my first night on the job….and I am scared here." Nicole looked down at the floor.  
"Don't worry about it." He said. Then there was a knock at the door and Heard Core Holly came in.  
"Brock I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner….or not." She seemed shocked to see Nicole in there. "Who's this?" she asked.  
"This is Nicole my fiancé…what did you want me to do?" Brock said. Molly seemed embarrassed. Her cheeks turned pink but her eyes were burning up with anger.  
"Nothing, I see that you have some one with you at ring side tonight so never mind." And she left. Nicole looked at him.  
"She was making a pass at you, you know." Nicole put her hand on her hip. Brock didn't know what to say.  
"What a welcome wagon huh?!" he said…..  
  
So…Molly has a thing for Brock now…what is she going to do? Does Brock care? What how will Nicole's first night out on the job go…and what about Vince?!?!?!?! Waite and see!! 


	5. Getting to know you

OK this is before Vengeance happened! So please bare with me here! Thanks!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Getting to know you..  
  
The night came quickly. Brock grabbed his duffel bag and he pointed to Nicole's as well. She sighed. She didn't got off the couch and she picked it up. This was it. No holds bar.this was gonna be her first debut on TV. Like every one she knew was going to watch her on TV. They walked out of the hotel room and they made there way to the car. Brock saw the tension in her face. They drove all the way over there. He parked the car behind and they got out. Nicole didn't know if she was breathing now or not. They entered the building and Brock looked around to see if there was any cameras around.the coast was clear. They made there way down the hall way when there was a voice.  
"Well, well, well, Brock Lesnar! Who is this beautiful women with you?!" this was Torrie Wilson. Her bright smile seemed to calm down Nicole.  
  
"Hi, I am Nicole." They shook hands. She seemed nice enough.  
"OH yeah! You're his fiancé! Great! I finally get to meet you! Oh this exciting! You are gonna be at right side I can tell!" she laughed. Nicole gave a nice smile back and she too laughed.  
"Yeah, really nervous! My stomach is in Knots!"  
"Hey, don't worry about it ok? I know its nerve racking at first but when you do it once you get used to it quick." Brock watched Torrie Wilson, and his wife talk. Torrie was a nice girl and he was glad that they hit it off good. Then it hit him.they had to get to their locker room.  
"Well, Torrie I hope to see you and Billy Gunn out there tonight. I don't know the line up only mine." Brock put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh I don't know either I think I will go find..who ever does the line up from Stephanie, so well it was nice meeting you Nicole!" and she walked away with her blonde hair flowing. They walked down the corridor and in to their locker room. There Sitting on the couch was The Big Show and Molly..she smiled at Nicole. Nicole's heart stopped. Brock couldn't believe this at all! The Big Show was back.  
"Well look at this.a tramp?" Nicole stepped behind Brock. She could feel that he was getting angry already. "Molly told me here that you were gonna be on tonight.and you brought some one along.you know you aren't supposed to bring tramps here."  
"ENOUGH!" Nicole screamed she stepped out from behind Brock. He wanted to look at her but he didn't dear take his eyes of The Big Show. Molly was wiggled on the couch.  
"Look, she speaks!" Big Show got up and came near her, Brock stopped him, and he stepped in between them. He looked up at Big Show.  
"Leave her alone.and get the hell out of here." Big Show laughed. He walked out. Molly got up from the couch and she was glaring at Nicole. Big Show already left. Molly came near Nicole.then *WHAME* Molly made a hit at Nicole but Nicole grabbed her and she held her arm behind her back. Brock grabbed Nicole and ripped her away. Molly got up and she walked away. Brock couldn't believe it. He let her go...  
"How in the hell did you do that?!" He was in shock.  
"I just do" and she walked to the bathroom.she knew that she was going to have more then just a ring side appearance.but she was going to have her first match as well. ************************************************************************ Guess good news travels fast because Nicole and Brock were watching TV Coach said something about Brock and a woman! This was amazing. There were things Nicole didn't need to hear. She walked around the room and she looked at Brock. He seemed out of it. He didn't know what to do now since his wife, just almost the crap of a wrestler. He knew Nicole didn't have any wrestling experience, and she seemed like she was ready for a match. Brock knew that something was going to happen. He knew that something was going to go wrong.  
"How long do you think that you will be going out to fight A-Train?" Nicole asked after the long silence. Brock almost forgot when he was going on. He looked up.  
"Ahhh..Ummm." he looked at the TV.  
"Brock Lesnar and this mysterious woman will appear next here on Smackdown!" well that was a life savor.  
"Next I guess.are you sure you are ready?" he asked her. Nicole's heart was pounding and she couldn't breath. She looked Brock dead in the eye. She could see the anger, strength, and lovingness right though those blue eye.  
"Yes." Her voice was a little shake, but she knew what she may face.  
"Lets go then." Brock led the way out the door and down the hall.there were no cameras around, which for Brock was weird because they are usually behind him.but not tonight. They came near the entrance. There was Stephanie.she was looking all happy and she seemed to be smiling a little bit wider now.  
"This is great! You get to be on TV and this is your fist appearance. Good.I hope you enjoy yourself.good luck Brock." Brock nodded. Nicole could hear the crowed go wild. Then, all of a sudden, Stephanie pointed at them and Nicole heard Brock's music and then.Brock looked at her.  
"I love you." He said.  
"Love you too." then He walked out. She followed him the crowed went wiled, cameras flashed, she waved and she smiled. Brock flexed his muscles. Nicole came near him; she put a hand on his shoulder. Nicole waved at the crowed.  
"Hey, who is this lovely looking lady with Brock Lesnar?" Tazz asked The Coach.  
"I think.I think this is Brock Lesnar's girlfriend Nicole! She is here in the WWE! This is amazing I have there a message from Stephanie McMahon saying that Nicole is Brocks assistant! She is lovely." They made their way to the ring. Nicole could barley breath! Brock jumped up on the ring and sparks went flying, Nicole was caught off guard but she smiled anyways. Brock bent the ropes down and she climbed in, making sure her ass was sticking out.Brock couldn't help himself but to look.  
"WOW.Nicole is a sure knock out! Lucky Brock!" Tazz said. Brock backed up Nicole up near a corner. She looked deep into his eyes.  
"A-train is nasty, I want you to stay away from the ring ok? I don't want you to get hurt." Just then A-trains music came on and Nicole looked scared when he came out.  
"Wanna shave any time soon buddy?" she said. Brock smiled at the joke.  
"Just get out of the ring now ok?" he said to her. She nodded and she walked to the steps and she went to the other side. A-train checked her out. Nicole didn't like it. He came in to the ring and she saw how Brock was focusing on him.the bell rung and they were about to go at each other when..  
"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" it was Vince..Brock and A-train backed away from each other.then Sable came out and stood next to him. Vince seemed full of him self.  
"I see a new women here." He pointed to Nicole. Brock looked at her. She seemed scared. Brock walked near her. She looked up.  
"Nicole Lesnar..or soon to be.." Vince and Sable came down the ramp. Nicole stood still.  
"No, Stephanie didn't tell me that you were coming.and I don't think it would be fair that you come out here with Brock Lesnar with out speaking to me first!" Brock backed up.  
"What the fuck I have never heard that before!" A-train looked at Vince and laughed. Something was up!  
"So, Nicole if you would please come with Sable and I back to my office so we can talk.your husband will be fine." He had that evil smile on his face that Brock didn't like. Nicole didn't know what to do.were was Stephanie? Nicole looked at Brock. He jumped down.  
"What the hell is this? Just because you own the whole damn thing don't mean that Nicole needs to be in your office with out me being there." Brock said. The cameras were up near their faces now.  
"Because Brock, Nicole here is beautiful enough to be a true diva..and Sable wants to talk to her..and so do I and she has to come with us if you like it or not." Nicole stood with pride and looked at Vince.  
"I will go." Brock looked at her.she leaned near him. "I will be fine.don't worry." Brock didn't like this. He nodded.  
"Good..Good." Vince said. Sable gave a fake smile to Brock.  
"Well it looks like Nicole has agreed to go with them! This don't seem right!" Coach said. Nicole was walking up the ramp when all of a sudden the crowed went wiled! She looked be hind her and she saw Brock got hit in the head with a chair buy the Big Show and A-train was beating him!  
"BROCK!" she screamed and she ran to ring side, but Sable and Vince was right behind her, she tired to get into the ring, Brock hand was out stretched and she placed her hand on his he looked up at her..  
"I love you." she said.then Vince grabbed her around the shoulders and she tried to fight it.but it didn't work! And they were headed up the ramp!  
  
What is going on here!? Was this a whole set up?! what is Vince gonna do? And were is Stephanie? Can Brock get to her or can she save herself? Lets hope something happens! 


	6. Not what she wanted!

Chapter 6: Not what she wanted!  
  
Vince dragged her into his office.there he slammed her on a chair. There Sable made sure that she didn't move. Vince smiled and he turned on the TV, there was Brock getting his butt kicked. The Big Show was kicking him now.and A-train was taking a chair to his stomach.Nicole turned away. She didn't want to watch it. But her anger was building up inside her now.  
"Ok, Nicole I wanted to talk to you about a better place here in the WWE." He took his eyes off the TV screen.  
"Yeah.like what?" she said.  
"Oh, like a better Diva.do you know how to wrestle?" he asked her.  
"No."  
"Do you want to wrestle me?" he laughed. She made a face. That was disgusting.  
"I would rather die first." She said. Vice stopped at looked at her.  
"Oh now come on Nikki! It was just a joke."  
"They why did Sable take it the other way?" Sable grabbed her hair and slammed her down on the floor. And then she slapped her.  
"Do you wanna say any thing else? Because if you do I will beat your ass right here! And Brock cant do a damn thing!" she was about to punch her when..  
"Brock might not be able to do any thing but I can!" Kurt came in and he pushed Sable out of the way.  
"KURT!" Nicole screamed. Vince came over his desk to see Sable but then he came after Kurt; a camera crew was now in the room trying to get this to the viewers. Kurt punched Vince in the face. Then he grabbed Nicole's hand.  
"COME ON!" he said. They took off down the hall.then Nicole stopped. Kurt looked at her.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"Brock." she said and she took off the other way and ran past Vince's office and she ran past people, with Kurt right at her heels. She saw the entrance to the ring and her heart was pounding. The crowed went wiled again!  
"OMG Tazz look! Kurt Angel and Nicole coming to save Brock!" Coach said.  
"WOW look at her run!" Nicole slides in the ring like a pro! A-train stopped and he began to laugh. Nicole made a face and she popped him one in the face. A-train walked backwards for a moment but he stopped. Nicole was ready. Kurt on the other hand was has having some problems with the Big Show. Kurt was nailed in a coroner and getting his head slammed in. Then the next thing the crow sees is Holly come screaming in and dive for Nicole. Nicole hit the mat, then she was getting the back of her had beat in! Nicole pushed Molly off of her and she got up, and she came at her again! Molly was trying to chock her! Nicole had her hands on her hands on Molly's wrists and then..she kicked her in the stomach! Molly grabbed her stomach and she doubled over! Nicole took the opportunity to try out a scissors kick! And it worked! Molly went down. Nicole felt good about herself and she turned around and she slammed in to Big Show..she backed away she shook her head. He smiled at her.then.he looked at her throat like a wild animal does..and he made his move. He grabbed her and she was gagging! He lifted her up, her feet were dangling off the ground.she couldn't believe this when..WHAM! Big Show was hit with a steel chair by Brock. Nicole hit the mat and she scrambled to a coroner to try to breath again. Then Brock gave the Big Show his F5 and the mat shook. Molly looked up and saw Nicole, she dove and she started to beat her again. Kurt came in and he through her over the top ropes. Molly hit the floor on her back and she yelled in pain. Nicole couldn't breath and she was gasping. Brock came in he kneeled in front of her.  
"Baby what's wrong? Oh my God are you ok? Come on tell me what's the matter?" Kurt saw this.  
"She is gonna be ok, she just needs to breath!" he said. So Brock got out of the ring and Kurt helped slide Nicole in to Brocks strong arms. Nicole wrapped her arms around his large neck. And she placed her head on his shoulder. Brock couldn't believe this. They made their way up the ramp, Brock couldn't hear any thing. He couldn't hear the crows or any thing.Just Nicole's rattled breath and her heart beating up near his chest. Adeline was pumping through him, he was so pissed. They made it back stage. People moved out of the way. He didn't know what to do. So he headed to the locker room. Kurt led the way and he opened the door. Brock stormed in and placed her on the couch. Brock stood over her.  
"Nicole.Nikki, hunnie." Brock pushed some of her blonde hair back. He smiled.  
"Come on Brock.she needs some air!" Kurt placed a kind hand on his shoulder but Brock shook it off. Kurt understood the anger. Nicole coughed.  
  
"I am alright.I'm ok.just let me sit up!" she shoved Brock off a little. She could see the concern in his eyes. She held her chest.  
"WOW..what an experience!" she said. She shook her head. Nicole felt light headed and a little dizzy but nothing serious.  
"Are you sure?" Brock said.  
"YES!" she said. She got up but she found herself falling in Brocks arms. She looked up at him.  
"Ahhh..I think I need to go to the hotel."  
  
************************************************************************ Stephanie was pissed! She couldn't believe that Nicole's first appearance turned out like this! She stormed into Brocks locker room. Brock and Kurt stood up and was ready to attack at any moment.  
"Hey, it's just me you guys.how are you Nicole?" she asked as she walking in closer to see her. Nicole was on the cough alert but scared looking.  
"Fine I guess but I want to go to my hotel room were I know I will be save in his arms." She pointed to Brock. He nodded.  
"I was glad that you fought back Nicole, really I was.and my father.I will take care of him and that bitch.she made an evil face." They all cringed when she made that face. Kurt smiled.  
"But any who yeah, go ahead and leave, you need your rest Nicole.I am really sorry that this turned out all messy!" She looked sad.  
"NO, no it's ok Stephanie you didn't know this was going to happen, no one did." Nicole sat up. Brock was right there. Nicole didn't know why she was in so much pain! DUH! I was getting my assed kicked, I was almost chocked slammed. she thought. Stephanie nodded and she took off. Nicole stood up and looked at Brock.  
"I am ready let's get the hell out of here!" Kurt grabbed their stuff and they walked out of the building with out any problems. Kurt put their things in the back seat of the car and he opened the door for her.  
"Thank you." She breathed. Brock started the car. Kurt looked in..  
"I will call you tomorrow Brock."  
"k" he said.  
"Get lots of rest Nikki.I hope to see you later." And he waved and they backed out and they headed to the hotel. When they did Brock got out and he opened the door for Nicole. She stopped and she looked at him. He was still in his outfit.  
"OH, you are not going in to that hotel looking like that!" she pointed to his "shorts" Brock looked down. He almost turned red! He opened the car door and he opened his bag and he put on some shorts. And then he put on a shirt. Nicole smiled at him. Brock gave a smirk  
"What?" he grabbed he bag and shut the door and he wrapped his arm around her. They walked in the hotel and they took the elevator. When they got to their floor Nicole had a feel of relief sweep over her. Brock unlocked the door and he dropped the bags and he watched Nicole walk in. She sighed. She walked to the bed and she lied down. Brock walked over to her.  
"Don't wanna change?" he asked playfully. Nicole smiled.  
"Nooo." she said in a baby voice. Brock jumped on the bed. Nicole snuggled up next to him. She could feel his heart beating against her back. And she could feel his breath on her head.  
"You know I am really proud of you." Nicole looked up.  
"You are?" she said. He smiled.  
"Well course I am." And he kissed her forehead. Nicole sighed. She was happy that Brock was proud of her. Well who wouldn't be happy?  
"This didn't turn out the way I thought it would." She said.  
"No.no one did.and I was dreading it so much.and it came true." Brock said.  
"What?" Nicole asked.  
"I hoped that nothing would go wrong with your fist day..well no one wanted it to go bad." That was true. "And I want you to stay.you know."  
"I have a match to do with Molly." Nicole said before he finished. Brock slammed his head against the head bored.  
"You need to train for this!" he said.  
"I know.that's why you and Kurt are gonna help me." Brock looked out into space. "OK tomorrow we call Mya-Lynn and see how she is." And she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
What is gonna happen? Is Brock and Kurt gonna help her train to fight Molly? What about the Big Show? And Vince?? And is Sable gonna get even? This might take a while for me to put up chapter 7!! 


	7. Pastpresentto the Future

I think this is getting more mooshy don't you think? Oops! Chapter 7: Past..present..to the Future.  
  
Vince knew that he was screwed knowing that he messed with Brock's wife. He had things to do and he didn't want Brock killing him anytime soon either. Sable though wanted to kill Stephanie and Nicole. He couldn't get this to work. Vince had really..Fucked himself over. HE should have known what he was getting into. But he didn't care. All for the money. He would hire some officers to protect himself and Sable at all times when he was at Smackdown. Then something disturbed is thoughts when his hotel room door came a knocking.  
"Hold on!" he said.  
"DAD OPEN UP!" it was his daughter.and she was angry. Vince put his hands up. He didn't want to open up but he had to just out of respect. Vince opened the door and saw Stephanie's angry face and he backed off.  
"What do you want?" he said coldly.  
"You know that Nicole could have been really hurt to night?" she placed her hand on her hip.  
"And that's my fault?"  
"Well yeah, cause you and Sable dragged Nicole into your office, while you knew that the Big Show would come up and assault Brock! Then Molly came in to get a piece of it! Thank God for Kurt!" Vince rubbed his jaw, yeah, good old Kurt to come and save the day!  
"Yeah the Olympic hero saved the damn day again. And look at what he could have dune to Sable!" Stephanie couldn't believe that he said that!  
"I can't believe you! Just never mind her now! You have other problems to think about."  
"I've got it covered." He smiled. Stephanie raised an eyebrow.  
"OH, do you?" she said.  
"Yeah, I am going to heir security to protect me and Sable from Brock. Now he can't hurt me.or better yet I could but a restraining order on him." Stephanie truly hated her father.  
"Why did you drag Nicole in their anyways?" she asked. Vince shrugged.  
"Wanted to get to know her.that's all.are you dune trying to yell at me and make me feel bad or what?" he was about to shut the door but Stephanie stopped him.  
"No. I am going to make a match with Molly and Nicole and I want you and that bitch of yours to stay the hell away from the ring!" Vince thought about it.  
"Fine.good night Steph." And he slammed the door.  
"Yeah I bet it will be a good night!" she said under her breath..and she stormed out of his hotel room to figure out what she is going to do about Sable.  
  
************************************************************************ Nicole awoke face full of muscles. She smiled. She loved it when she awoke to Brocks killer body. Nicole looked up to see his baby blue eyes. He smiled at her.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey.what time is it?" Brock looked over to the clock.  
"10." He said. Nicole jumped out of bed. Brock looked confused he hadn't stayed in bed that long in a while!  
"What's the matter hun?" he asked her.  
"We, need to get to the gym.I need to train." She ran into the bathroom and she took a quick shower. Brock just stayed in bed and waited for her to come out. When she did all she had was a towel.  
"What are you doing? Get dressed! Call Kurt!" she said. Brock kicked backed and checked her out.  
"Oh, I thought that we could stay in bed a little bit longer.please?" he gave her his baby face that she could not refuse. "And look atcha! You are that towel.come here and let."  
"BROCK!" she giggled. As he grabbed her. "Brock come on, I really want to do this. I need yours and Kurt's help here." He kissed her. Then he gave her a sad face.  
"Alright. I already called him anyways. He is already at the gym and he didn't know why we weren't there already." Brock let her up and she got dressed and he to got dressed and they headed to the gym in town. They walked in and Kurt rushed over.  
"Hey guys." He put on a bright smile.  
"Hey Kurt.ready to teach me some skills?" she asked him.  
"Yeah I think so." And they laughed and on ward to a day of pain, suffering and a hell of a lot of work!  
  
************************************************************************ By 4 o'clock Nicole couldn't take it any more. She stood in the gym and she was so tiered that she just sat down right on the floor.  
"OK some one has been over worked here!" Kurt pointed to Nicole out to Brock. He shook his head. He walked over to her. Nicole looked up to him. She felt so small looking up at him.  
"Now doesn't this remind you of something?" Brock said. Nicole thought. She shook her head.  
"When we were in college and you were working out at the gym, you saw me and you hit the post you know near the tread mills?" Nicole started laughing.  
"Yeah and then you came and helped me up!" And he yet again helped her up. Then Brock bent down and kissed her. Then Kurt said this.  
"I am starved you guys what about you?" They stopped and looked at him. "Or you could be hungry for something else." Brock walked up to him, Kurt was laughing Nicole grabbed Brocks arm.  
"Come on sweet heart I am hungry." Brock looked at her.  
"Alright.besides this is our last day here in Montreal! Lets have a ball!" he said and out the door and out to their cars they went. Nicole hopped him.  
"Kurt's leading the way." He said. Nicole nodded.  
"Brock?" she said shyly.  
"Mmmm?"  
"Do you remember that day at the gym?" Brock looked at the rode. He grabbed her hand.  
"Of course." He smiled.  
"Good.cause if you did.I would have to use my new moves on you!" she said.  
"In the bed room or?"  
"BROCK EDWARD LESNAR!" she screeched at him. He was in an up roar! They watched Kurt's car turn left and so didn't they. Then about a block later they found themselves at this little restaurant. Kurt smiled.  
"This is the best place to eat!" he smiled like a child. Nicole couldn't help it up to run up and give him a kiss on the cheek and she walked into the restaurant. Brock stood there.  
"What the?" he pointed. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. And they walked in and they found her sitting at a table. Surrounding the table was beautiful paintings. Nicole loved that feeling of great art around her.  
"Here you go, good evening you guys! I will be your waitress this evening, do you want any thing to drink before you order?" the young woman smiled and she waited for any response.  
"A Beer, make it a cooler light." Brock said.  
"Budweiser for me thanks." Kurt said.  
"Geesh you guys suck!" Nicole said and she laughed. "I will have Fosters please." The women took them down.  
"Australian beer is better?" Kurt said. He looked at Brock, who was sitting next to her.  
"She loves the stuff.but she won't drink at the house." Brock said. "So this is a treat!" Nicole nodded. In like 3 minutes later with their drinks. Kurt brought up his glass.  
"To Nicole, for a long day of training at the gym and the will to kick." he looked around. "To kick Molly's ass at Seattle!! And to a good match that she will win!"  
"CHEERS!" Brock said and Nicole was turning a little pink but she joined in.  
"Thanks you guys.I don't know what I would do with your help. And I am glad that you guys think that for my future." Brock and Kurt were now to busy to hear her since they were reading the menu. She shook her head. Men and food..its like women but its food. She gazed herself.then the waitress came back.  
"Ok, do we know what we are having today?" She waited.  
"Ahh, yes I will have a stake well dune please with the other things to the side." the girl must have known what he wanted cause she was writing very fast..  
"I will have the lamb special." Brock said and she wrote that down. Then she looked at Nicole.  
"Umm, I will have the Creaser Salad combo please." And she wrote it down.  
"OK, well ma'am yours will be dune soon would you like me to bring it out or?"  
"No I will wait for theirs thank you." And off we went. Kurt kind of felt bad.  
"Why so glum Kurt?" Brock said. He looked at Nicole.  
"Well I didn't know you were a vegetarian." Brock smiled.  
"Na, I love meat! Trust me! If I didn't, Brock wouldn't be marring me cause that's all he cooks on the grill at home!" Kurt laughed.this was going to be long evening.  
  
**************Later still at the restaurant*************************************  
  
"I think we should get going." Brock said to them. Nicole agreed. They had been there like forever. Brock and Kurt paid the some what large bill and they all walked out together.  
"Night Kurt, talk to you later." Brock waved.  
"Yep take care you too." Nicole waved too and they got into the car. She sighed. And she closed her eyes for a moment. Then next thing she knew was that she was being awakened by Brock.  
"Sweet heart.come on you need your sleep but not here, we gotta leave tomorrow. We gotta back!" she shook off the sleepiness and she got up and they walked to their room. She saw the bed and at last she dropped her bag.  
"NO!" Brock said she jumped on the bed and she was out.  
"I lost her." he said to himself. He laughed. Guess I will do all the dirty work myself then. he thought.  
"This has got to be a joke." He said as he looked at Nicole's things.  
"This is gonna take a while."  
  
I know but I wanted to in a way waste time but this is what they probably do! I am thinking of what else to do! LOL thanks ppl for giving me reviews! Thanks! So what will happen next? Is Vince going to really do something to make sure that his but is saved? And Steph??? Well let's see.. 


End file.
